nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
World of Warcraft TCG
Das World of Warcraft™-Sammelkartenspiel (WoW TCG) war ab 2006 ein eigenständiges Kartenspiel von Upper Deck, in dem der Spieler die Kontrolle über einen Helden in der Welt von Azeroth übernahm. Obwohl ihr für das Kartenspiel keinerlei Kenntnisse über das Computerspiel brauchtet, gab es viele Parallelen zum MMORPG. Von 2010 bis 2013 vergab Blizzard Entertainment die Lizenz an Cryptozoic Entertainment. Danach wurde das Kartenspiel eingestellt und durch das Online-TCG "Hearthstone" abgelöst. Beschreibung Nicht nur, dass das TCG aus der reichhaltigen Hintergrundgeschichte von Warcraft schöpft, Du wirst viele, aus dem Online-Spiel bekannten Dinge, auch im TCG wiederfinden. Der Held, den Du wählst, wird Dich repräsentieren. Du wirst Verbündete in Deine Gruppe einladen; aus dem Online-Spiel bekannte Waffen, Rüstungen und nützliche Gegenstände finden; Fähigkeiten, Zauber und Talente benutzen und Quests bestehen. World of Warcraft TCG: FAQ Herausgeber Hersteller des TCG's war ab 2010 Cryptozoic Entertainment™ (CZE). So, wie viele der CZE-Mitarbeiter begeisterte WoW Online-Spieler waren, einige davon echte Hardcore-Spieler, hatte auch Blizzard Entertainment© von Anfang an aktiv bei der Entwicklung des TCGs Einfluss genommen. Neben zwei festen Mitarbeitern im Entwicklungs- und Design-Team war Blizzard sehr stark in der Testphase des Spiels integriert. Zudem zeichneten die bekanntesten Blizzard-Zeichner für das World of Warcraft TCG – z. B. Parvink von Samwise. Decks Sammelkartenspiele erscheinen in Sets. Die Karten eines Sets gibt es in Form von Booster-Packs oder Starter-Boxen. Je nach Größe des Sets kann es vorkommen, dass dieses nur in Form von Booster-Packs vertrieben wird – wie es bei Feuer der Scherbenwelt erstmals der Fall war. Bisher sind folgende Booster Sets erschienen und im Handel erhältlich: Standard Sets ; Azeroth-Block: * Azeroth (Bagde of Justice & Crafted) / Tokens * 01. Helden von Azeroth (HvA) (engl. Heroes of Azeroth). Set 1 von 3. Datum: 23. Oktober 2006. * 02. Durch das Dunkle Portal (DdDP) (engl. Dark Portal). Set 2 von 3. Datum: 11. April 2007. * 03. Feuer der Scherbenwelt (FdS) (engl. Fires of Outland). Set 3 von 3. Datum: 22. August 2007. ; Burning Crusade-Block: * 04. Marsch der Legion (MdL). (engl. March of Legion). Set 1 von 3. Datum: 21. November 2007. * 05. Diener des Verräters (DdV). (engl. Servants of the Betrayer). Set 2 von 3. Datum: 01. April 2008. * 06. Die Jagd auf Illidan (JaI). (engl. Hunt for Illidan). Set 3 von 3. Datum: 01. Juli 2008. ; Drums of War-Block: * 07. Trommeln des Krieges (TdK). (engl. Drums of War). Set 1 von 3. Datum: 28. Oktober 2008. * 08. Blut der Gladiatoren (BdG). (engl. Blood of Gladiators). Set 2 von 3. Datum: 20. März 2009. * 09. Felder der Ehre (FdE). (engl. Fields of Hono). Set 3 von 3. Datum: 30. Juni 2009. ; Scourgewar-Block: * 10. Krieg der Geißel (KdG). (engl. Scourgewar). Set 1 von 3. Datum: 24. November 2009. * 11. Pforte des Zorns (PdZ). (engl. Wrath Gate). Set 2 von 3. Datum: 24. Mai 2010. * 12. Eiskrone (EK). (engl. Icecrown). Set 3 von 3. Datum: 14. September 2010. ; Worldbreaker-Block: * TCG Worldbreaker Block (Badge & Crafted) * 13. Weltenbrecher (WB). (engl. Worldbreaker). Set 1 von 3. Datum: 14. Dezember 2010. * 14. Krieg der Elemente (WoE). (engl. War of Elements). Set 2 von 3. Datum: 12. April 2011. * 15. Drachendämmerung (TotD). (engl. Twilight of the Dragons). Set 3 von 3. Datum: 26. Juli 2011. ; Aftermath-Block: * TCG Aftermath (Badge, Crafted & Justice) * 16. Thron der Gezeiten (TdG). (engl. Throne of Tides). Set 1 von 3. Datum: 11. Oktober 2011. * 17. Krone der Himmel (KdH). (engl. Crown of the Heavens). Set 2 von 3. Datum: 07. Februar 2012. * 18. Gruft der Vergessenen (GdV) (engl. Tomb of the Forgotten). Set 3 von 3. Datum: Juni 2012. ; Timewalkers Block: * TCG Timewalker Heroes / Crafted & Justice * 19. Krieg der Ahnen (WotA) (engl. War of the Ancients). Set 1 von 3. Datum: Oktober 2012. * 20. Betrayal of the Guardian (BotG). Set 2 von 3. Datum: 22. Februar 2013 * 21. Reign of Fire (RoF). Set 3 von 3. Datum: 23. Juli 2013. Raid-Decks / Treasure-Packs * Abkürzungen: S = Schatzkarten; R = Raidkarten Neben den Booster-Sets gibt einige Raid Deck-Erweiterungen, eine völlig neue Form des Sammelkartenspiel-Erlebnisses. Mittels eines Raid Decks simulieren mehrere Spieler einen Schlachtzug im Online-Spiel World of Warcraft. Ein Spieler übernimmt dabei die Rolle eines oder mehrerer Raid-Bosse, die es für eine Gruppe aus bis zu fünf Gegenspielern zu besiegen gilt. Diese Mehrspieler-Neuheit im TCG-Genre sorgt für eine gelungene Abwechslung zu bereits bekannten Formaten. Jedes Raid Deck enthält ein verschweißtes Extra-Booster Pack – eine Art „Beute“ für errungene Siege. Jene Karten sind nur über das jeweilige Raid Deck erhältlich und besitzen als besonderes Erkennungsmerkmal eine holopraphische Vorderseite. Außerdem besteht die Chance, dass Schatz-Karten-Packs eine der begehrten Beute-Karten (der zum Zeitpunkt der Herausgabe des Raid Decks zuletzt erschienenen Edition) beinhalten. * 01. Onyxias Hort (Raid & Treasure) (Ony-R). Azeroth-Block (Raid 1). (22. November 2006) * 02. Der Geschmolzene Kern (Raid & Treasure) (TCG MC-R). Azeroth-Block (Raid 2). (30. Mai 2007) * 03. Magtheridons Kammer (Raid & Loot) (TCG MK-R). Burning Crusade-Block (Raid 1). (09. Januar 2008) * 04. Der Schwarze Tempel (Raid & Treasure) (TCG BT-R). Burning Crusade-Block (Raid 2). (23. September 2008) * 05. Naxxramas (Raid & Treasure) (TCG NAX-R). Scourgewar-Block (Raid 1). (22. Dezember 2009) * 06. Assault on Icecrown Citadel (TCG ICC-R). Scourgewar-Block (Raid 2). (01. März 2011) * 07. Dungeon-Decks 2011 (TCG DD-11). Aftermath Block (Raid 1). 15. November 2011. * 08. Battle of the Aspects (TCG BotA). Aftermath Block (Raid 2). August 2012 * 09. Caverns of Time (TCG CoT). Timewalkers Block (Raid 1). Mai 2013 Special-Sets Neben den normalen Booster Sets und den Raid Decks gibt es einige Special Sets: * 01. TCG Winterhauchfest * 02. TCG Dunkelmondjahrmarkt * 03. TCG Der große Arenakampf (DgA). engl. Arena Grand Melee. Drums of War-Block. Datum: 19. Mai 2009. * 04. TCG Todesritter Deluxe-Starter (TCG TRD) * 05. TCG Klassenstarter 2010 * 07. TCG Klassenstarter 2011 Frühjahr (KS-11-01). Datum: 7. Juni 2011. * 08. TCG Klassenstarter 2011 Herbst (KS-11-02). Datum: 6. Dezember 2011. * 09. TCG Champion Decks (CD-12). Aftermath-Block. Datum: 127. März 2012. * 10. TCG Klassenstarter 2013 Frühjahr (KS-13-01). Datum: 5. März 2013. (Timewalker Block) Crafted-/Badge-Karten thumb|[[TCG IC-CR 02: Gnomischer Geflügelisierer]] * Azeroth Crafted (Crafting Redemption) * Azeroth Tokens * Azeroth Bagde (Bagde of Justice) * Drums of War Crafted * Gladiators Crafted * Honor Crafted * Scourgewar Crafted * Scourgewar Badge * Wrathgate Crafted * Wrathgate Badge * Icecrown Crafted (TCG IC-CR) * Icecrown Badge (TCG IC-BA) * Worldbreaker Block Crafted (TCG WB-CR) * Worldbreaker Block Badge (TCG WB-Badge) * Aftermath Block Crafted * Aftermath Block Justice * Timewalkers Block Crafted * Timewalkers Block Justice Promos * Burning Crusade Promo (BC PROMO) * Blizzcon 2007 Promo * Wrath of the Lich King Collector's Edition Promo (Wotlk Promo) * Blizzard Employee 2009 Promo * Cataclysm Collector's Edition Promo (Cata Promo) * Blizzard Employee 2010 Promo * Goblins of Anarchy Showdown * Blizzcon 2011 * Holiday Block 5 (Holiday 2011 Promos: Worldbreaker Block) * Holiday Block 6 (Holiday 2012 Promos: Aftermath Block) * Holiday Block 7 (Holiday 2013 Promos: Timewalkers Block) Dunkles Portal TCG BC Promo 3.jpg|TCG Promo BC-03:Das Dunkle Portal Krazal the Eggregator by Bobby Chiu TCG Holiday-11 01.jpg|Holiday 2011: Nobelgartenfest: Krazal the Eggregator Noblegarden TCG Holiday-12 03.png|Holiday 2012: Nobelgartenfest: Spring Rabbit Beutekarten Drei rare Karten jedes Sets wird es zusätzlich in einer legendären Version – den Beutekarten™ geben. Sie unterscheiden sich von der Rar-Version lediglich durch die farblich geänderte Sammlerinformation und einen zusätzlichen Rubbel-Code auf der Karte. Seit "Feuer der Scherbenwelt" werden die Beutekarten zudem als Foil-Karten (holografisch) und mit einer veränderten Optik herausgegeben. Der Code auf der Beutekarte erlaubt es, seltene und begehrte Dinge im Online-Spiel freizuschalten. Diese Änderungen werden aber rein kosmetischer Natur sein und keinen spieltechnischen Einfluss auf deinen Charakter haben. Externe Links * Cryptozoic Entertainment: World of Warcraft TCG (Offizielle Hompepage) ** World of Warcraft Trading Card Game (Official Card Reference) * World of Warcraft Trading Card Game im Wikipedia * Warcraft-TCG.de (Deutsch / Englische Datenbank) * Wowcards.Info (Englische Datenbank) * BlizzGame: Warcraft TCG (Russisch / Englische Datenbank) * WoW TCG Browser & Deckbuilder (Englische Datenbank) Quellen Kategorie:Glossar Kategorie:WoW TCG